Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts/LegendAqua/100 Acre Wood
Now let's open this book that Merlin wants us to fix...but firstly....the Torn Pages locations... Torn Pages *Traverse Town: Rescue 51 puppies. (For the 99 Puppies section check here) *Agrabah: Dark Chamber in the Cave of Wonders. *Monstro: Chamber 6 in a chest. *Halloween Town: The bookshelves in the Doctor's Lab. *Atlantica: Ariel's Grotto. After that come back to Traverse Town and in Merlin's House.... First go to the empty meadow..and talk to Pooh.. Now to Pooh's House....and then go into his house and have a little chat..now go out of the book... Now go to hunny tree as it just opened... Pooh's Hunny Hunt Piglet?...under the tree log...ok?...errr...notso good..Piglet runs for it...now go around the tree then quickly talk to Piglet. Pooh and Piglet have a little chat....until Pooh has an idea.....minigame time??..talk to Pooh...Owl gives us instructions etc.....minigame time! Minigame:Ok the main aim of the minigame is to "Hit" the bees so that Pooh can get his hunny, use Rush if necessary. You have about 2 minutes 50 seconds to get through this... We get Naturespark!! Blocking Tigger Go around Rabbit's House to talk to Piglet and Pooh. Then go into Rabbit's House. Then find the hidden hunny jars.. Now go out of Rabbit's House....get out of Rabbit's House then talk to Pooh outside. TIGGER!!!!!....which also means minigame time... Minigame:It's simple but hard...guard the carrots from Tigger's bounces, Rush may help however it's all luck in which Tigger bounces on which one before you think on it...guard as many as you can. Tigger then leaves..now go inside Rabbits House..talk to Pooh and then we get him out... We get Mythril Shard... Pooh's Swing Eh?..Eeyore??...get to Eeyore. Time to find Eeyore's tail....from a swing???....press to make Pooh follow you to the swing. Minigame: The basis of this minigame is to press in the right time to make Pooh go higher and higher..(from Owl's wings)...the higher you go the better the chance of you finding Eeyore's tail... And with that we found Eeyore's tail..at the expense of Eeyore's house...errr... We get an upgrade for Stop!! Tigger's Giant Pot Talk to Tigger. Minigame:Follow Tigger's bounce... Just follow Tigger..this is practically like a Simon Says game with bounces. Minigame 2:Next u talk to Roo for the big one....You must throw nuts at the pot and break it...if you hit the nut and fall...it will count..however if you don't hit it and fall..it will count and you need to do it again. Good luck. We get Mythril. Pooh's Muddy Path Err..Pooh?...talk to Eeyore in the branches... Minigame:Time to find Pooh's friends...here are their locations... *Rabbit:ok then you'll see an empty meadow with 3 holes, have Pooh go to the right side with the flowers...leave Pooh there and then he'll find Rabbit *Tigger:Go into the hole in the middle to be launched...then you'll find Tigger..talk to him *Piglet:Next rejoin Pooh on the left platform, then get a good angle then cast fire on the beehive, the beehive then falls down. Then go on the right side of the log and cast fire again, this time inside the log to destroy a spiderweb. Now Pooh can cross the log get him through the log. Sora can simply jump to the next platform, but Pooh can't jump so he has to use the flower that is nearby. on the next platform you should see a tree that has a hole in it, have Pooh approach it and you will find Piglet. *Owl:Go back to the tree with the hole in it and talk to Owl. *Roo:Now head to the mud path and keep walking on it until you come across a branch sticking out. Hit the branch and Roo will jump off, speak with him and he will join the group. And with that we found everyone....we get a scene with the group and Sora about Sora being in their hearts......and then Sora..Sora locks the keyhole!!!!! <- Gold Match <- Platinum Match ---- Main Hub | <-Back to the Tourney | | To thee Ultimate!!!-> Category:Walkthroughs Category:Kingdom Hearts walkthrough